Amor sin fronteras
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Bobby y Ronnie Anne se mudaron con sus primos, los Casagrande, y dos miembros de la familia Loud sufren de este cambio. Uno más que el otro. Por lo que, dependerá de Lincoln Loud animar a su hermana.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom hispanohablante, que curiosamente sabe escribir en inglés. Me gustó tanto que quise tomarme la molestia de compartir la versión traducida con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta pequeña lectura al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de UnderratedHero

Traducida y adaptada por mí

* * *

Cada gran cambio requiere adaptación. El ser humano está programado para acostumbrarse a ciertos modelos y patrones, para adaptarse a las circunstancias que lo rodean. El cerebro desarrolla una comprensión de su entorno, de las variables constantes en la propia vida. Puedes despertar en medio de la noche y encontrar tu camino alrededor de tu propia habitación sin necesidad de encender las luces, pero si decides un día simplemente mover un mueble, tomará tiempo para que te acostumbres a la nueva posición, y puedes chocar con él un par de veces.

Pero... el cerebro no es el único que necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a grandes cambios. No sabes realmente cómo tu cerebro está tratando con ellos ya que sucede en un nivel subconsciente. Lo que sientes, sin embargo, es cuando otra gran parte de ti todavía está sufriendo los cambios: tu corazón. La concepción del corazón como el núcleo emocional del cuerpo data de la antigüedad, con Aristóteles como el mayor exponente de esa corriente de pensamiento. Hasta un debate entre los científicos continúa el día de hoy sobre si el corazón siente o no.

Lincoln Loud no era un científico, no tenía fuentes científicas para respaldar sus creencias, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que el corazón podía sentir. Lo sabía de primera mano. Lo había experimentado antes, como en aquella época en que Goldy, el pez de la familia, había sido arrojado por el inodoro. A Lincoln le encantaba ese pequeño pez, él siempre lo alimentaba y lo llevaba a su habitación para cuidarlo antes de quedarse dormido. Estaba devastado cuando Goldy se había ido, y hasta el día de hoy, todavía podía recordar a su dolido corazón, la sensación de que su caja torácica estaba comprimida por una fuerza invisible, como si alguien estuviera sentado encima de su pecho.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que la familia Santiago se había trasladado a la gran ciudad del estado para vivir con sus primos, los Casagrande. Lincoln extrañaba a su amiga, Ronnie Anne. ¿Cómo no podía? Siempre pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, ella era realmente genial, y a ambos les encantaba ir al _arcade_. Ella era muy buena amiga, y todavía estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a que ella no estuviera cerca.

En el caso de Lori, era mucho, mucho peor. Bobby era su novio, el tercer chico más importante de su vida según ella, justo detrás de Lincoln y su padre. Habían sido amigos a lo largo de la escuela secundaria y los primeros años de la preparatoria, hasta su último año cuando por fin la había invitado a salir. Ese día, Lori se había convertido en la chica más feliz del planeta. ¡Ella lo amaba tanto!

Y ahora se había ido.

No. No es como si hubiera muerto, sino que él estaba lejos... Lincoln recordó lo emocionada que estaba al principio. ¡Iban a ir a la universidad juntos! Serían instruidos por el tío de Bobby, Carlos, tendrían suficiente espacio en la casa de los Casagrande para que pudiera mudarse con ellos, compartiendo una habitación con su "osito bu-bu". ¡Todo fue perfecto!

Pero entonces pasaron los días. Pasaron las semanas. Y su corazón seguía tratando de acostumbrarse al cambio. Ella lo echaba de menos. Le echaba tanto de menos que apenas salía de su habitación. Se acostaba en su cama, mirando el techo. Su teléfono ya no suena tanto como siempre. Toda la familia empezaba a notar su ausencia. Los niños necesitaban que su liderazgo los pusiera bajo control. Estaban empezando a desmoronarse.

Y Lincoln no podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Cuando toda la familia fue al cine a ver una película y Lori declinó la invitación ‒como ahora estaba haciendo con casi todas las invitaciones que recibió‒, Lincoln decidió quedarse en la casa también. Esta fue su oportunidad. Después de preparar la TV, preparar algunas palomitas y abrir algunas latas de refresco, Lincoln fue a la habitación de Lori y le pidió que bajara a jugar con él.

Ella se sorprendió al descubrir que se había quedado atrás. Y al principio, ella no quería salir de su habitación. Pero Lincoln podía ser muy persuasivo cuando quería, y después de unos minutos de súplicas y algunos ojos de cachorro, Lori finalmente estuvo de acuerdo.

Una vez en la sala de estar, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, y Lincoln puso el juego en marcha. A ella no le gustaban los juegos de pelea, pero vaya que le encantaba los de carreras. Lincoln eligió el circuito más largo y lo montó durante diez vueltas. Esto les daría al menos media hora de diversión.

Lori ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta. Ella simplemente despreocupadamente eligió su coche y esperó a que la carrera comenzara.

‒ Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugamos por última vez ‒ dijo Lincoln, cuando la cuenta regresiva apareció en la pantalla.

‒ Sí, supongo que sí.

A pesar de que no parecía absolutamente excitada sobre el juego, tan pronto como la luz verde apareció en la pantalla aceleró e inmediatamente rebasó a Lincoln. Comenzaron a correr, pero todos sus intentos de iniciar una conversación quedaron anulados por respuestas breves o por un absoluto silencio. Lincoln trató de evitar el tema tanto como pudo, pero finalmente, se dio por vencido.

‒ Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad? ‒ preguntó, todavía mirando la pantalla y con su voz llena de preocupación, mientras se deslizaba por una curva.

Ella perdió la curva y salió de la pista, permitiendo a Lincoln tomar la delantera. Ella no respondió. No necesitaba preguntar de quién estaba hablando. Sólo se quedó en silencio. Lincoln lo tomó como una señal para seguir hablando.

‒ Mira, yo no... Bueno, sé que todo el mundo ha estado tratando de decirte que superes el dolor, que sólo esperes y... y que no es tan malo. Y no voy a decirte esas mismas cosas ‒ le dijo, cruzando un nuevo puesto de control y ganando treinta segundos adicionales para la cuenta regresiva. ‒ También extraño a Ronnie Anne. La extraño mucho. No me puedo imaginar cuán peor es para ti. Sé que lo extrañas. Y sé que probablemente no puedes esperar para reunirte con él de nuevo.

Él miró su mitad de la pantalla y vio que ella no estaba acelerando tanto como antes. Ella iba bastante lenta, evitando con cuidado cualquier nuevo accidente en el juego, pero no había manera de que pudiera ganar de esa manera. Desaceleró también.

‒ Lori... entiendo que Bobby es una gran parte de tu vida, pero... nosotros también lo somos ‒ dijo, tratando de mirar a otro lado y evitar que su voz se estremeciera. ‒ Y te echamos de menos. Realmente te extrañamos. Quiero decir... Yo te extraño.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre sus rodillas justo cuando sus dedos dejaban de presionar los botones del controlador. Su coche fue detenido en medio de la carretera ahora.

‒ Solía pensar que era un poco molesto cuando ibas a verme a mi habitación tantas veces al día. Pensé que sólo te estabas metiendo en mi vida. Pero... ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo te asegurabas de que estuviera bien. Mira, sé que tienes todo el derecho de extrañar a Bobby, y sé que esto suena increíblemente egoísta, pero es solo que te necesi-...

Ni siquiera podría reaccionar. Ella dejó caer su controlador en el sofá y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, arrastrándolo más cerca. Él también la abrazó, su cabeza descansando cómodamente contra su pecho. Por primera vez en varias semanas, estaba recibiendo un abrazo de su hermana mayor, y le encantaba cada segundo, desde su fragancia hasta la manera en que acariciaba suavemente su pelo ceniciento.

‒ Oh, Lincoln... ‒ Dijo con un suspiro. ‒ Lo siento. No me di cuenta... He estado pensando en el futuro tanto que no me di cuenta que me estaba perdiendo en el presente.

‒ ¿El futuro? ‒ preguntó Lincoln, levantando la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. ‒ ¿No te referirás al pasado?

Ella frunció los labios en una sonrisa triste, casi haciendo pucheros.

‒ Extraño a Bobby. Yo lo extraño mucho. Pero... eso no es lo que me ha estado molestando.

‒ Entonces, ¿qué es?

‒ Es sólo que... Cuando Bobby me habló de ir a la universidad con él, estaba tan emocionada que literalmente ni siquiera pensé en lo que eso significaría para mí.

‒ ¿De qué estás hablando? ‒ preguntó, ahora completamente aturdido.

‒ Lincoln... Dentro de unos meses, me graduaré de la preparatoria y si quiero ir a esa universidad, tendré que mudarme con él ‒ explicó, sus dedos trazando una línea a lo largo de su mejilla. ‒ Y eso significa alejarme. Lejos de mis amigos, mis padres, mis hermanas... y de mi hermano...

Lincoln estaba absolutamente desconcertado. No esperaba esto. ¡Ni siquiera lo había pensado! Ella tenía razón. Si quería ir con Bobby... tendría que dejarlos.

‒ Oh... ‒ exclamó Lincoln, mientras que esa información todavía se estaba hundiendo.

‒ Para ser honesta, siempre he hablado de mudarme a la universidad, de tener mi propio apartamento y todo eso, pero ahora que el momento de tomar la decisión está cada vez más cerca... No sé si podría vivir lejos de ustedes.

‒ Pero... tienes que ir a la universidad, ¿no?

‒ No es que tenga que... pero sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer.

‒ ¿Y... y amas a Bobby?

‒ Por supuesto, realmente quiero estar con él.

‒ Entonces... Entonces supongo que tendrás que irte, ¿verdad? ‒ dijo, mirando sombríamente hacia abajo.

‒ Oye... oye, mírame, Lincoln ‒ dijo, y él se obligó. ‒ Escucha, todavía estoy tratando de prepararme para esto, pero cuando suceda, te prometo que vas a tener noticias de mí tan a menudo como la universidad y mi vida allá me lo permita, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos tener chats de video y cada vez que mi hermanito quiera hablar conmigo, tendrá que enviarme un mensaje y yo le escribiré en ese instante.

Su sonrisa ahora sincera, su tono juguetón y la forma en que suavemente y cariñosamente acarició su cabello le hizo sonreír también.

‒ Te visitaré ‒ dijo. ‒ Guardaré mis ahorros para comprar boletos de autobús y visitarte tan a menudo como pueda.

‒ Estoy seguro de que a Ronnie Anne le encantaría eso. Y por supuesto, ¡también me encantaría! Pero, ya sabes, creo que tienes razón ‒ le dijo, y ahora parecía más la Lori normal que conocía, al menos como se comportaba siempre que se sentía feliz o se preocupaba por uno de sus hermanos. ‒ Todavía estoy aquí. Debería disfrutar estar con ustedes tanto como pueda. Ahora mismo, creo que sería bueno reiniciar esta carrera, ¿no crees?

‒ ¡Sí! ‒ dijo entusiasmado, su carácter infantil mostró lo rápido que cambió de humor. ‒ ¡Y no juegues suave ahora, porque estoy planeando aplastarte!

Reiniciaron la carrera, y Lori ciertamente no trató de jugar suave esta vez. Ella estaba dándole lo mejor. Y a Lincoln le encantó. Había extrañado este lado de Lori. Lo había extrañado tanto.

‒ Todo el mundo va a estar feliz si regresas a tu antigua naturaleza ‒ dijo, con los ojos todavía pegados a la pantalla, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada sobre esto. ‒ Necesitamos a alguien que nos mantenga unidos, ¿sabes? Alguien tiene que hacerse cargo aquí.

‒ Sí. Creo que eso fue lo que más me preocupó, para ser honesta ‒ admitió, comenzando a accionar su turbo y pasando a Lincoln en una curva con una habilidad que asombró al joven. ‒ Pensé que no había nadie aquí que pudiera asumir la responsabilidad, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que nuestras hermanas tienen la suerte de tener a alguien que cuidará de todas ellas. Alguien que se preocupa por ellas tanto como ellas se preocupan por él. Y estoy seguro de que él hará un mejor trabajo que yo.

Al final, Lori molió a Lincoln en su propio juego, y ganó por más de un margen de diez segundos. Fue una derrota vergonzosa.

Pero ni siquiera eso podía borrar la sonrisa orgullosa en la cara de Lincoln.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
